


Carrying Carrion

by camelots_scribe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelots_scribe/pseuds/camelots_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (very) short original poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying Carrion

O Carrion! My Carrion!

Carry me home;

Carry the carrion of my heart -

I can carry it no more.

Take it, Carrion; 

Carry it away.


End file.
